In a Long Term Evolution (LTE for short) system of mobile communications system technologies, a paging message is carried by a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH for short). A process of receiving, by user equipment (UE for short), a paging message in a discontinuous reception (DRX for short) manner is as follows: broadcasting, by a base station, a system parameter to all UEs; obtaining, by each UE on the basis of the system parameter, a paging frame (PF for short) and a paging occasion (PO for short) occupied by a corresponding paging message on a PDSCH; listening to, by the UE starting from a PO subframe of the PF, whether a paging-radio network temporary identifier (P-RNTI for short) exists in a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH for short); if yes, acquiring, by the UE, information about a time-frequency resource occupied by the paging message from the PDCCH; and finally, receiving, by the UE, the paging message on the time-frequency resource of the PDSCH. Because some UEs may be machine-type UEs such as a power meter and a water meter located in a coverage area with poor signal quality, for example, placed in a building, a basement or an iron box, and a signal may have a maximum loss of 20 dB, UE located in a coverage area with poor signal quality needs to be enabled to receive a paging message normally.
Usually, a base station repeatedly sends a paging message by using a PDSCH and a PDCCH to ensure that UE located in a coverage area with poor signal quality normally receives the paging message. However, different quantities of times of repetition may be required for different physical channels, for example, repetition of 100 to 200 times may be required for a PDCCH; therefore, such a manner obviously increases resources occupied by a paging message on a PDSCH and a PDCCH and increases paging delay.